We Don't Need Another Hero
by LocoHelli
Summary: Roxas have to move, and it doesn't make it better, that Demyx's best friend take interrest in him. Can it get more worse! Yes! How many can fall in love, when they just have moved in? AkuRoku. RiSo, Zemyx and probrably more.
1. A new life

**Hey everybody 8D (and nobody xP)**

**I was bored once again, so I remembered that I had this story I could publics xD.**

**This chapter was translated months ago (October). But it was last sunday, that I, or one of my friends, found a title to it. And the title is pretty crappy, and the same is the first 9 chapters xD (Yes, I have write that much xD)**

**Even though I think this story is crappy, I think you could read it anyways xD. But if no-one like it, I just think I will let it be, cause the most of the times I write chapters, I would like some compliments, since I think it's so hard, and it kind of annoy me x_X.**

**I know there probrably are a lot of spell mistakes, but that's how life is, and I'm really trying to get better to english, so don't point it out xD.**

**Enjoy!**

**EDIT: I have just edited a little**

* * *

**Roxas' POV:**

We had just arrived to our new house, and Sora and Demyx was both in high spirit.

"It's gonna be so much fun," Sora grinned. "We get a lots of new friends."

"And Axel is here too. He can show us around at the school," Demyx said and smiled.

"Axel?" Sora and I said in unison.

"Yes... you know my best friend. He moved here about 8 years ago, but we are still in touch. I visit him sometimes. You don't mean, you don't remember him?"

"I think I remember him," Sora exclaimed.

"I don't remember him, and I really don't care," I muttered and leaved the hyper-kids, so I could see my new room.

"Roxas?" Sora asked, when he entered my room 5 minutes after. "Do you want to go with me and Demyx over and visit Axel? You should be a little social, so please~."

"I don't have a choice, have I?! But you don't want to know, what I will do to you, if he's a jerk," I said treating. Not that I could do anything to them. It took a few minutes before I got up from the bed, I had sat on. I took my black allstars on, before I left my room.

Only few moments after, we leaved the house.

"I hope you can find it," I said a little nervous.

"Do you doubt me?" Demyx exclaimed.

"After we have ended on the other side of Destiny Island, I have to say yes."

"You are so mean Roxy~."

"Are we there soon?" Sora asked.

"Yes, is that house," Demyx grinned and pointed at a big house.

"Do he even know we come?" I asked. To be honestly I didn't want to be here, but as I said; I had no choice. If I didn't had come by myself, they would have forced me.

"Of course, but he has a friend over."

"…"

Demyx knocked at the door, and a teen with big red hair opened the door.

"Roxas and Sora, this is Axel," Demyx said.

"I still don't have a idea, that I have seen him before," I said a little mouldy.

"Don't take it personally Axie. He's just a bit antisocial and mean."

"Very," Sora muttered, but he still smiled.

"Hi everyone," Axel grinned and smiled to all of us.

I finally looked at Axel. I had seen the hair, so I decided that I could see the rest of him. It would not hurt, would it?

Axel's hair was red like fire, and his eyes were like emeralds. His clothes was a black tank top with neon green paint. He had black jeans, he had ripped near the knees. There were also two belts around, and three cains hang from his hips. On his cheeks was there upside-down triangles tattoos. He was beautiful.

"Hello Blondie?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"What it is?" I just asked aggressive.

"Nothing." He just keep holding the annoying smirk. "Come inside."

Sora and Demyx entered the house, but I looked sceptical at Axel, before I entered.

Demyx had told me that Axel was bi, so if I would, I could actually have a chance with him. But I was not quite attractive.

I had blond hair there was spiky, and very blue eyes, and I mean very blue. My clothes was nothing special. Normally just at black shirt with something random paint or text, and jeans. Sometimes I had some accessories.

"You are kind of cute," Axel said after he had closed the door. Without I knew it, I blushed a little.

Now it's official, he was very attractive, but also very annoying!

NOBODY should call me cute!!!


	2. Axel's friend is a bookworm?

****

**Hi ya everybody xD**

**I haven't uploaded anything, since I have been busy and stressed x_X, cause I had this huge project in danish over a month. A WHOLE month I have worked with it x_X. Actually it's almost a week since I was done with it. But I have been tired and so on xD.**

**Anyways, here is chapter two to We Don't Need Another Hero xD.**

**I still thinks the title sucks xD. Whatever xP.**

**Please ignorred the mistake x_X. Cause I'm still not good to english**

EDIT: I have edited it

* * *

**Demyx's POV:**

"Are you Demyx?" a guy asked, when Sora and I arrived to the living room.

He had short hair, but his bangs was long and covered his right eye. He had a black hood and plain black jeans. He also had some eyeliner on.

"I-it is," I said surprised over he knew my name.

"I'm Axel's friend Zexion," he said calm and his face didn't show any emotions. That was weird. I forgot all about that, when I saw a book in his hand.

_Great! A bookworm_ I thought and sighed.

"I just think I go back and help mom and dad," Sora grinned and waved before he disappeared out of the door again. When I got back, I had to kill him for this. I smiled a little to Zexion.

"Why does it take so long for Axel?" Zexion muttered.

"Roxy!" I exclaimed.

"Axel must have been interested in him, since they haven't come back yet."

"Roxy is reeeeaallyyy antisocial and bite everything!"

"Typical Axel."

"Yeah. But he always do something stupid. If he's the same person as a year ago."

Axel and Roxas finally entered the living room and Roxas didn't look happy, but when have he last looked happy? I can't remember.

"Axiiieee, what have you done to Roxy?" I asked and looked down to my 'dear' little brother.

"Nothing! I just called him cute!" Axel said.

"Ouch! He hate to be called that," I said with a smirk, but I saw something different in Roxas' eyes. Maybe this was exception.

We had only entered the house, before I almost sang, just to tease Roxas.

"You like Axel," I sang and I could see he was about to do something evil to me, but he didn't cause he knew it wouldn't do anything, since I was stronger than him.

"I can't!" Roxas shouted at me.

Like the annoying big brother I was, I just keep on singing it. When Sora came out in the hall, since he had heard me sing, he joined the song.

"I HATE HIM!!!" Roxas screamed and ran up to his room.

Sora and I stopped with the singing and looked at each other, before we smiled. We both knew, that Roxas saw something interesting in Axel. He was so obviously, when he was in love.


	3. I want to kill Axel

**Hi again xD... I'm finally back with a chapter xD.**

**I know I haven't upload anything in a long time. But I simply haven't been in the mood. I have been depressed and didn't knew what I should do about it x_X.**

**But one of my friends finally helped me, so now I translated a chapter from this story (I think I 6½ chapter more at danish, before I have to write more OwO. Yes, I'm lazy xD.)**

**I try to update some more (I really need to update I Think I Have Seen An Angel OwO. But I don't have many chapters from that one. I have to write some more. But when school starts in a couple of days, I think I can write again)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and my english really does sucks, but I did what I could xD****

* * *

****Zexion's POV:**

Axel smirked at me and I just glared at him, before I sat me down on the sofa. Demyx and Roxas had just said goodbye and there wasn't much to do.

"What did you think of Demyx?" Axel asked.

"He is fine, I guess. But just a little loud," I muttered and opened my book again. I didn't even know why I was friends with Axel. He was nothing like me. But maybe it was because he really didn't care, that I almost always was reading. That was the only thing I could when I was little. My parents was never home and I had no friends. I learned myself to read.

"Are you sure Zexyyyyy~," Axel said and grinned.

"Don't call me Zexy," I said annoyed.

"Come on. You have to said that he is a little bit fascinating? Not because I would be interested in him."

"What about you and Roxas?"

"He is so cute, but he bites, just like Demyx said."

"You always like the antisocial types."

"Just because the most of them is totally hot?"

"Just shut up! I try to read."

"You just want me to shut up, because I think it's fun that you finally have found someone, you actually like."

I glared at him and he finally stopped. He sat down next to me at the soda.

"By the way Zexy," Axel said after some time.

"What is it now?" I sighed.

"Do you want to show Demyx, Sora and Roxas around at the school next monday?"

"In the end I don't get any choice, do I?"

"Probably not."

"Fine. I show them around, but you buy lunch!"

"Deal!"

I sighed again and began to read. I just hoped that he would shut up, so I didn't have to answer stupid questions.

A couple of hours after Axel had stopped to ask stupid questions, I chose to take home. Axel offered me to drive me, but I said no, since I would like some time to think. I didn't knew my younger brother, Riku, would do. Not because he was that bad again, he just made me crazy, not because he was hyper or anything like that, he just was so cool, or most people would think that way about him, so he tried to be all the time. The most brothers also had to drive each other crazy. Not because I wanted to do it.

I sighed and walked down the street, not really looking where I walked. When I was almost home, I accidentally walked into someone. To bad it was Demyx.

"Sorry," I muttered and looked at the taller guy.

"It's alright," Demyx said with a big smile.

Damn! Why do he has to look that good?! I thought annoyed, but didn't show it.

"Why are you heading?" I asked to stop my own thoughts.

"I'm kind of lost," he said, and I had to admit it. He was kind of cute, when he stood there and blushed.

I sighed. How could he get lost in such a small town. "Where are you heading? Maybe I can help you?"

"To Axel's. He said I should come over, but I was with Roxas and Sora out for a walk, but I couldn't find the way, so I got lost."

"I hate him," I muttered annoyed. "You just have to follow this way, and turn left the second time there is a street you can walk down at. And then you should now where you are."

"Thanks," Demyx said with a big smile and walked past me.

I sighed and walked towards my house.

One of these days I seriously gonna kill Axel!

* * *

**I actually don't like this chapter. But I had to make one with Zexion xD. The start was fun to write, since Zexion don't want to admit he likes Demyx's personality.**

**Anyways, I update soon.**


	4. A new day and a new face

**I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't uploaded anything in like two months, but I just lost my motivation, but now I'm back, MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! xD**

**As you probably realised by now, each chapter is in differently POVS, just because I can, or not xD... It's just fun to see how they see eachother. Who they like, what they think of the people around them and if they miss something. I'm kinda weird right now xD.**

**But anyways, I wanted to write again, so I translated this chapter xD. It was fun, since I rewrote some in this (all the chapters are also in danish xD I write faster that way xD).**

**Btw, I know there is grammar mistakes, but I try as hard as I can, not to make too many xD.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter xD**

**Sora's POV:**

It was morning and our first day at school. I couldn't wait to get a lot of new friends. I think Roxas wasn't that happy about it, maybe because of Axel. I saw some of what Axel did to Roxas, and now he should show us around. I hoped Roxas would be more happy at the end of the day.

Just after I had finished my breakfast was there someone who knocked at the door, and since I already was hyper, I got to the door before Demyx. It was Axel just outside the door.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a smirk.

"Demyx and me are," I grinned, "but I don't really know about Roxas."

"We have to be there in half an hour and it takes about 5 minutes to get to the school."

"Hey Axie," Demyx said when he finally came to the door and saw Axel.

"Seriously Demyx, I almost sounds like you like him," Roxas said who finally was ready, but he looked really tired."

"HEY! He is just my best friend in the would," Demyx said.

"What is he even doing here?"

"He are walking with us to the school."

"Give me a map and I find the school myself."

"You are hurting my feelings," Axel said and tired to looked hurt.

"What feelings?" Roxas said mouldy.

"Come on, shouldn't we get going?" I said excited. It looked like the others had forgot about me, since I was quiet.

"I just have to get Zexy, who just live a couple of houses away," Axel grinned and walked away.

I laughed and looked at Roxas. "Hurry up, I want to see the school." I was getting more and more excited, because I almost ran out of the door to wait for Axel outside.

In about 5 minutes Axel came back with the guy I had seen at Axel's house.

"Is this Zexy?" I asked curious and poked the guy, who was a lot smaller than Axel, but Axel was also a giant.

"My name is not Zexy! It's Zexion!" Zexion said very clear.

"Zexy, you shouldn't scare the small ones," Axel said. "Are you all ready?"

"I don't know about Roxas," Demyx said who just was behind me.

"I'm ready," Roxas muttered and came out of the door. "Should we go?" I could hear he locked the door.

"I want to see the school," I exclaimed excited.

"Zexion, seriously, you can't just go, when we obviously have to walk with Axel and the new to the school," another guy said, I haven't seen before and I hadn't seen that Zexion was already walking away, but he obviously stopped when he heard the boy.

I looked at the guy. He had long silver hair or it looked like it was silver, and he was really hot, and I'm not one to say that often.

It was kind of freaking that we all three was gay, it kinda was in our family, to be gay, except for our parents. One of our cousins was also and it was almost a curse if we listened to our parents, but they has accepted it.

"Oh right, this is Zexy's little brother Riku, and Riku, this is Demyx, Sora and Roxas," Axel said with a smile.

I just couldn't take my eyes away from Riku.

* * *

**It looked longer in word, but please review, I would like to know what you think ^_^**


End file.
